Reflections of Oneself
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: He likes to push your buttons. And he can still hit every one of them without missing a beat. But thankfully for you, you can push his just as easily. [Replica RikuxRiku]


**Title:** Reflections of Oneself  
**Catagory:** Kingdom Hearts CoM/II  
**Genres:** Fluff, Romance, drama, humor YAOI, and um...crack? XD Self love here, folks. With a...crazy twist. XD  
**Rating:** R/M  
**Notes:** This is set Post-KH2 but reflects back to CoM... And this was written to **DEFY THE CLICHE!** I got stick and tired of seeing all of these "Replica Riku rapes Riku" fics. (As hot as they may be, they get old fast.) And I was all thinking about the scene when Repliku fades and I thought: "You know, he's created by a Nobody, doesn't really have a heart, save a synthetic one, and the only memories he has are of the real Riku's...does this entitle him to be Riku's Nobody?" So...I'm writing this based off of my theory annnd yeah. The writing style is a new attempt for me, too. 2nd person instead of my usual 1st or 3rd. So...bare with me. ANYWAY! XD ENJOY Mi Amigos/Amigas! XD  
----------

He's your Replica.

He's your doppleganger.

He's your clone, your look-a-like, your perfect mirror image.

Only of who you used to be, though.

He reflects how you were in his actions. After all, he had been made to fit who you'd been. He's cocky, arrogant, and gets under your skin. Of course, you've learned now that it really _is_ how you used to be. You wondered how anyone ever put up with you, let alone stayed your friend. Like Sora.

He likes to push your buttons. Because after all, even if you changed, some weak points did not. And he can still hit every one of them without missing a beat. But because only you could ever know yourself best, you can push his buttons just as easily, including a few 'bonus' shots to him, which sometimes shatters his ego for a while. At least, long enough to give you some peace before he attempts to annoy you again.

And yet, though he annoys you so much, beneath it, you know he cares.

For all you had known, you really _had_ destroyed him back in that Castle. You recall the memory, and smile a little. You know exactly how he felt when he asked you where he'd go, being just a replica. You felt much the same way later on. You had told him that he'd go where you did. Though at the time, you didn't know how true that was. But you had figured, if he was made of you, was you, in every physical shape, look, and attitude, then perhaps on the inside he was too.

He faded, and you had never noticed it, in a rush to find Sora, but somehow you had felt...content. Complete. Like everything was alright even if it wasn't, You hadn't known it then, but you can understand why. He was you, so when he faded, he went into you. He was a Replica created by a Nobody. Did that too, entitle him as a Nobody? You can't say for sure, but by any laws you could ever think of concerning the subject, he was your Nobody.

Which is rather weird, considering he looks exactly like you. But, he _is_ your Replica first and foremost.

He prefers to keep your old look, giving at least a _little_ bit of difference between you two. His hair is shorter, yours has grown longer since then. He's also a bit shorter. But even with those differences, he still looks like a spitting image of you. It's his eyes, you know it. Because everyone says it's your eyes that stand out the most. And you know this, because your eyes can't lie. He's beautiful, stunning. You know that you are, but seeing yourself through anothers eyes is an entirely different thing.

And he knows it, too. After all, he is you. He knows what you think, he knows what you feel. And the only reason he knows this is because it's the same for him. He sees you the same way, and he knows.

You were shocked when he just suddenly appeared. Almost out of thin air. One moment you were staring out at the ocean on your island, and the next he's standing right there beside you, a smirk on his lips and eyes glinting amusement.

You asked him questions, and he anwered in an arrogant, roundabout way. It frustrated you, and for the first three days you wanted nothing more than to kick his pompus ass, but you knew it wouldn't help. If anything, it'd make it worse and plus, you realized you were stuck with him no matter what you did.

So for the whole week you ignored him and his constant annoyance, ignored his jibes and attempts to push your buttons. And it worked. For a while. Til he crossed the line and pissed you off so bad you could have killed him. And you probably would have if he didn't know exactly how you were.

Which, of course, is why he does it. But you've become smarter and you've learned to control your anger for the most part. And there are a few random times you'll suck in your pride and admit to something. It might wound your pride a little bit, but it's sure as hell worth it to see the dumbstuck look on his face.

But anyway, you've gotten used to him and your life goes on pretty normally. He fades back inside of you when you go out in public, but he hates to be cooped up inside, and you hate it too, because he complains the whole time and gives you a headache. Whenever you're alone, he comes out.

It was weird the first time he climbed into bed with you, you just about jumped out of your skin. It was late, and you were dead tired from studying, and you had been laying there. The next thing you were aware of were someones arms had wrapped around your waist. You just about flipped out, summoning Way to the Dawn into your hands.

When you heard the familliar laugh that was your own and an exact copy of your hands prying the blade from your hands, you relaxed. You told him to never do that again lest he wanted to be destroyed fully. He only laughed, told you to shut up and go to sleep.

It became a rutine. You'd come home, he'd come out, he annoys you, you annoy him, the both of you proceed to try and keep score, and at the end of the day, both of you fall asleep in your bed, you wrapped up in your Replica's arms.

He makes you feel safe. Now you know why Sora and Kairi said you made them feel that way. You just feel like wherever you were, as long as he's around, you have nothing to worry about. And you know despite you two annoying one another, he'd do anything to keep you safe. Because you know you'd keep all the friends you cared about safe, and since he's you, you know he'd do the same.

The first time you took a tumble with him was...interesting, to say the least. You two had been arguing the whole day, albeit good naturedly this time. And you had tackled him and thus engaged in a fight to see who would win in an endurance contest. Of course, this would always end in a draw because, he may have been stronger than you in the Castle, in the year he was inside of you, you grew stronger, so you're both evenly matched.

So when it was all over, the two of you laid there, laughing about how stupid you two must have looked, before you get up and stumble up stairs to crash for a while before your mom came back home later that night.

You threw your shirt off and kicked out of your jeans before making your way to your bathroom to wash your face. You didn't really need a shower just yet, but you hated the feeling of sweat matting there in your bangs, so you washed your face and came out and see him running your brush through his hair. He uses the same technique you do; slow, soft strokes starting on the bottom right side and working up and towards the right.

It's odd to see someone with the same habits as you, and it's even weirder to see an exact image of you doing it. But you've gotten used to it for the most part, but the little things like this still surprise you sometimes.

He set the brush aside and you walk over to where he is. Instead of the usual climb-into-bed-and-cuddle act you've gotten used to, he pushes you back onto your bed, and you let yourself fall, hitting the mattress and bouncing a little, brow raising in question.

He says nothing, but crawls up and over you, looking down at you. You meet his eyes and stare. His eyes can't lie, just like yours. If you stare hard enough, you can see everything you know are in yours. If you search, you can see the emotions, the thoughts, everything that's inside of him-because it's inside of you.

You could drown in his eyes, and now you understand why Kairi once told you she could in yours. But then again, you could drown in Sora's, they radiate so much light and kindness, it's hard not to. But his eyes, your eyes... They're different. There's just something there that wills you to stare deeper, that pulls you in and tries to consume you in their gaze. It feels unnerving a little, but you have nothing to hide. Nothing that he doesn't already know.

He kisses you. You let him. It feels odd; to know that it's you, but not, that you're kissing. His mouth is soft against yours, you'd always wondered how yours would feel against someone. He tastes sweet and sour, like blue raspberry, your favorite flavor. But also, there's a touch of darkness underneath it. Something you know you had before getting out of the Castle. He was created to be just like you, after all.

It's addicting, his taste. You want more of it, pull him closer to you, shifting your body underneath his and away from the edge of the bed-it wouldn't be good if you suddenly moved and there was nothing underneath you. He kisses you harder, and you don't complain, you're used to things being rough. His hands, soft, but calloused trail up your sides, making you shiver.

He knows just where and how to touch you, knows just how much to give you to keep you craving for more. And ontop of that, he knows just how to make you scream in pleasure. He knows your body just as well as you do, and he uses all of that knowledge to send you reeling, make your head spin, he knows just how to keep you on the edge and give you mindless amounts of pleasure.

And that's what he does. He pleases you; he drags you down in the undertow of ecstacy, until you can't take any more and scream for him. You need him, not just his touches or teasing, not just his kisses or nips, you need more than everything he's already given you. You know it's selfish, and you don't care. He's your other, and you _need_ him.

No one else knows you as well as he does, no one else knows _exactly_ what you're thinking, only he does. He knows just how you feel, what state you're in, and he _knows_ that you need him. And he doesn't resist your desires, because you know he needs it just as much as you. He gives himself to you, he does whatever you wish of him, because he needs you as well.

It took two weeks after that to finally realize you were in _love_ with your Replica. When you first realized it, you almost laughed. You'd heard of being in love with yourself, but this was almost insane, it was ridiculous. You were in love with your Replica. An exact image of you, a copy of who you once had been.

...And you really couldn't find the will to care. He was you, you were him, and you needed him. He was a part of you now, and you couldn't let him go even if you had wanted to-which you don't, thank goodness. And besides, no one knew about him, so it wasn't like anyone had to care.

And he knew you, inside and out (in more ways than one, you smirk at that thought) and besides, who better to love than yourself? Of course, he's not totally you, neither of you are exactly the same, but he is your Replica and Nobody, thus that entitles you to say he's you.

You know it's him when you hear footsteps lazily walking towards you, because no one else but you walks in that foot-fall pattern. And you really know it's him when his arms go around your waist and his chin rests on your shoulder. You really don't mind, it's sunset, everyone's gone home, and you were by yourself staring at it from your island.

You haven't told him, but you get the feeling he already knows. After all, he is you. And since he's you, he must already know what's gone through your head, what you feel, and know exactly what you're thinking. And right now you're thinking it'd be great if he just held you like this all the time.

You can't help but smile when he chuckles quietly behind you; it seems you left your thoughts wide open for him to read again. Either that or you said it outloud without realizing it. Either way, it makes his arms tighten a little, pulling you closer against him.

Part of you always worries Sora would come back and find the two of you, but the other half of you says that'd be unimaginably kinky. ...Damn the perverted and voyueristic side of you. It's what happens when you're a hormonal teenager. And your other knows this, and uses it to his full advantage.

Not that you really mind, and you know he's exactly the same way, and you could just as easily push his buttons about it, but you don't really see a need to, because you both want the same thing. He wants you, and you don't really mind giving yourself to him, because you like it like that, you need him.

"Let's go," He whispers in your ear, giving you a teasing nip as he pulls away. He can always seem to tell just when you're getting stirred up, a blessing and a curse-but you enjoy it anyway. He wants nothing more than to please you, and he always takes his time to show you that.

He worships your body, he treats you like you're a god nearly, and he'll do whatever you ask of him. He'll be rough with you when you want him to be, he'll be as playful as a kitten, too. He's one of the worst teasers, it drives you crazy, but you love it just the same. And then there are the times he treats you with the utmost gentleness, like you're made of glass. Delicate and beautiful, he'll be so slow and careful, and he always knows what mood you're in and what he needs to be for you.

You blink when you realize you're back home, you zoned out from so much thinking. He gives you a knowing look, before pulling you up the stairs to your room. You let him strip you, he knows on the inside you like being pampered. He nudges you to the bed and you go without complaint. He strips off and joins you, laying beside you. As much as you want it, and know full well he does to, he also knows you're tired.

One of the best things about him being your Replica is that he knows every detail like this about you, and he knows your limit, knows when you're tired, knows when you're angry or upset. It's always nice to know that he does, because you know he'll never push you. You roll on your side and yawn, it's dark outside now.

He pulls the sheets and blankets up around you, before pulling you back against him. No matter if you're tired or full of evergy, whenever he holds you close like this, something just sweeps over you that calls you towards dreamland. You don't fully know if he's pulling you into it on purpose of if it's just his effect on you, but you never say anything about it because it feels good, and you know you need the rest.

And he always knows _just_ how to push you completely into the boarders of sleep. His hand running through your hair sends all concious thoughts away making you drift off completely.

You wonder when he changed from wanting to kill you, from wanting to be the real you to just being content to being your other half, to be whatever you need him to be. Those were your fuzzy thoughts as you woke up to the pleasant feel of his hands wandering down your body, his mouth pressing kisses along your neck and shoulder.

A very good wake up call, you might add. It beats the alarm any day. And he's gotten bolder during the course of living with you. He often goes downstairs and talks to your mom, as you, and persuades her to let you eat breakfast upstairs, when in all actuality, is just pampering you by letting you have breakfast in bed.

He's even gone and answered the door for Sora and would give him some excuse not to go out with him right away, but would promise to join him later, so you can sleep in longer. He still adores Sora. You guess even after losing his memories and wanting to keep them close, he would. Plus he's you, and you cherish Sora, and all of yiour friends.

The only person who may know of his existance still would be Namine, but Kairi nor her ever mention or say anything, so you assume she doesn't. Your eyes flutter open to meet his face. His eyes are so different now than they were in the Castle. They were once full of hate and malice, wishing nothing more than to destroy you. Now they're a-light with pure affection and adoration.

He rolls over ontop of you, grinning down at you. You grin back at him, knowing he's going to make up for last night. "I told Sora you'd be over to his house later," He murmurs as he kisses you. You make an affirming sound in the back of your throat before pulling him down over you.

He takes his time; slowly exploring your body, taking his time as if it's the first, memorizing and re-living each and every part of you. And the way he does it turns you into a shivering, shuddering mass of oversensitive nerves. You love it, but it's so torturous to you, you crave for more of him.

But you let him have his way, because you want to give something back to him, and it may be about you in the long run, and you know he does it to please you, but you also know he's happy to do it, and so you never say a word when he does this to you, because that would be taking his fun away, even though you know he'd stop in a heartbeat, lest you ask him to.

And you know this even as he moves closer, even as he kisses you again. You know this as you wrap your arms around him, entangling your fingers into his hair. You know this when he draws you near, you know it when he slides into you. You know it even as you moan loudly, wrapping your legs around him. You even know it when he fucks you beyond any coheriant thought.

Most important though, you know he loves you.

**Owari.  
**-------  
Hope you all enjoyed the fic. It was posted in most places yesterday but I was so exhausted from trick-or-treating and couldn't stay awake any longer to post it here. But anyway, laters!


End file.
